narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Wood Release
is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood, or complete trees.Naruto chapter 316, pages 6-7 This ability can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers.Naruto chapter 575, pages 4-5 Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. are commonly affiliated with the Snake seal. Overview Hashirama Senju was the originator of this ability, evidenced by the fact that no other member of his clan were known to possess this ability. His ability to use these techniques was one of the reasons for him being given the title of the First Hokage, and with Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees he was able to grow the trees that served as the foundation of Konohagakure. This technique allowed him to completely reshape battlefields to his advantage. Since then, several people desired his power and obtained weaker versions of it through his blood.Naruto chapter 297, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 545, pages 2-4 The slight exception is in the case of those of the Uchiha bloodline. But as Obito Uchiha noted, the Wood Release is hard to control and could overwhelm whoever was infused with the First's DNA.Naruto chapter 480, page 10 The first person to attempt to make Hashirama power his own was his rival Madara Uchiha, using their confrontation at the Valley of the End to acquired a portion of his DNA and use blended in with his DNA to become a near genetic match to the Sage of Six Paths. Though it took years for him to obtain his Rinnegan, Madara was able to use Wood Release as a result, which was demonstrated upon his reincarnation and subsequent fights on the battlefield.Naruto chapter 561, pages 11-12 Madara also used Hashirama's cells to create White Zetsu and his clone brothers.Naruto chapter 545, page 3 Obito Uchiha gained Wood Release through a part of Hashirama's Living Clone being implanted into him by Madara after being mortally wounded during his mission at Kannabi Bridge.Naruto chapter 602, page 13 Orochimaru, another who desired the First Hokage's abilities, injected his DNA into sixty test subjects, and out of the sixty only Yamato survived. With his own DNA overridden, Yamato gained the ability to use Wood Release.Naruto chapter 291, pages 15-16 Orochimaru also performed a similar procedure on Danzō Shimura by implanting the First's cells in his right arm. While Danzō is capable of using this power, it appears Danzō's version is much cruder and causes a much more significant drain of chakra with each usage, causing Danzō to avoid using it as much as possible.Naruto chapter 478, page 10 Orochimaru kept a sample of Hashirama's DNA and later used it to reincarnate the First Hokage himself to fight for him. A derived technique of the Wood Release is the Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands. This technique produces a seal on the user's right hand that can suppress a tailed beast's influence over its host. This is done by producing wooden dragons from the ground that attach to the host and force the tailed beast's chakra to recede. Hashirama's necklace aided in this technique's execution, but its exact purpose was unclear. After Naruto destroyed the necklace however, Yamato implied that he could no longer suppress the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's influence.Naruto chapter 455, page 12 Nevertheless, during Naruto's training to control the Nine-Tails at the Falls of Truth, when he was transforming, Yamato stated that he would try to suppress the beast.Naruto chapter 497, page 14 Whether or not this would have worked was never seen due to the transformation stopping. Trivia * Wood Release parallels the real-life ninja art . One example of real-life mokuton-no-jutsu is Tanuki-gakure: the practice of climbing a tree and camouflaging oneself within the foliage. * In the anime, the Moulding Mushroom appears to drain chakra from Wood Release users.Naruto: Shippūden episode 229 * Madara Uchiha and Danzō Shimura both grew replicas of Hashirama's face on their bodies after integrating his cells into their bodies.Naruto chapter 478, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 575, page 14 References he:שחרור עץ Category:Chakra Natures